This invention relates generally to torches used in cutting, gouging and/or welding operations and, more particularly, to a torch with an adjustable joint which enables the head of the torch to be moved to a selected position and then easily and securely locked in place.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,740 for a patent generally in the field of this invention.